Labyrinth
by Sui Felton
Summary: I want to meet you... but I can't. Where are you now? Because I'll definitely find you out. I was completely lost in the labyrinth that's inside of your eyes... / Serie de drabbles escritos para el Drarrython.
1. Face on

Título: Face on  
>Género: DramaAngst  
>Clasificación: PG-13<br>Warnings: Ninguno  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry alzó el rostro, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron las finas marcas rosadas en el pecho de su enemigo.<p>

―No sabía que te habían quedado cicatrices… ―murmuró con voz ronca y cansada mientras sostenía firmemente su varita.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí ―contestó el rubio con una sonrisa retorcida.

Harry soltó una pequeña risita y después clavó su mirada en el rostro de su oponente. Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie, igual de herido y cansado que él, con su platinado cabello manchado de lodo y sangre, igual que sus ropas desgarradas.

―Creo que en eso te equivocas, Malfoy ―el moreno levantó su varita y, sin titubear, la apuntó directo al rostro del mortífago ―. Voy a hacer que recuerdes, así sea lo último que haga en la vida.

―¡Afronta la realidad! ―exclamó el otro con una carcajada y, sin decir una cosa más, le lanzó una maldición.

―¡Draco! ―gritó Harry con decisión, invocando un i_Protego_/i y lanzando un contra hechizo rápidamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 4 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Sectumsempra"


	2. Game

Título: Game  
>Género: DramaAngst/Romance  
>Clasificación: PG-13<br>Warnings: Narrado en primera persona… o eso intenté :'D  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Parece como si hubiera sido ayer.<p>

_―Me gustas, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?_

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, no puede haber sido demasiado porque aún seguimos en el colegio. Tú en Slytherin y yo en Gryffindor.

_―¿Qué es lo que has dicho?_

Te reíste al ver mi expresión de sorpresa y, sin importarte que alguien nos viera, te acercaste hasta hacerme caer al suelo. Entonces te sentaste sobre mí y comenzaste a acariciar mi rostro.

_―¿Tienes miedo?_

Debí haberte empujado. Debí lanzarte una maldición, o golpearte por lo menos. Debí alejarte de mí.

_―Sabes que tengo novia, Malfoy._

Pero no lo hice.

_―No te estoy pidiendo que dejes a la comadrejilla, ¿o sí?_

Y aunque en aquella ocasión no me besaste, sólo bastaron esas acciones de tu parte para que terminara cayendo en tu juego.

_―Ya tienes suficientes amiguitos, Malfoy. ¡No pienso ser parte de tu lista!_

Porque fue un juego para ti.

_―¡Qué tontito eres, Potter! ¡Tú siempre has sido mi número uno!_

Sigue siendo un juego para ti.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 9 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Donde Draco logra que el heterosexualísimo Harry Potter se enamore de él"


	3. Cursed

Título: Cursed  
>Género: DramaAngst  
>Clasificación: PG-13<br>Warnings: Dark!Harry FTW  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir una vez más, te habría dejado morir en la Sala de los Menesteres.<p>

_―¡Date prisa, Harry! ¡El fuego está acercándose! ―gritó Ron mientras le lanzaba una de las escobas que Hermione había encontrado._

Debí haber dejado que tus días terminaran en aquel instante.

_―¡Tú ya no me controlarás, Malfoy! ¡Tú y tu familia están completamente acabados! ―exclamó Crabbe enfurecido hacia quien alguna vez había sido su líder._

Así podrías haber terminado tus días sin que tus ojos tuvieran que ver el horror de lo que sucedió después.

_―¡Vincent! ¡Debemos regresar por Vincent! ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!_

_―¡Déjalo, Draco! ¡Tenemos que huir!_

Debiste haber muerto entonces.

_―¡Sujétate fuerte, Malfoy! ¡No sueltes mi mano!_

_―¡Potter!_

Debiste haber ardido bajo aquellas llamas, Draco. De haber sido así, no estarías mirándome de esta manera.

―Nunca pensé que en verdad vendrías a mí. Supongo que has tomado tu decisión, ¿no es así? ―te pregunto.

―Lo he hecho.

Desearía nunca haberte sacado de aquella sala. Desearía nunca haberme enamorado de ti como lo hice, pues ahora lamento nuestra situación.

―Quiero pensar que has decidido unirme a mí, pero veo que no es así ―sonrío con tristeza, pues sé que tú también me abandonarás.

Así como lo hicieron Ron y Hermione.

―He decidido despertarte de esta maldición, Harry. Voy a detenerte.

Esta vez suelto una carcajada y ésta se escucha con fuerza por todo el lugar, atemorizando a los pocos seguidores que me quedan.

―Puede que tengas a un gran número de personas que quieran verme muerto, Draco, pero dudo mucho que cualquiera de ellos tenga lo que se necesita para terminar conmigo.

―¡Te equivocas! ―ah, puedo oír la desesperación en el tono de tu voz ―. ¡Tú me salvaste una vez, Harry! ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Esta vez seré yo quien va a salvarte!

Desearía haberte dejado morir en aquella ocasión, Draco, pues de esa forma, podría haberme ahorrado el dolor de tener que asesinarte con mis propias manos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 12 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Fuego en la Sala de los Menesteres"


	4. Hate

Título: Hate  
>Género: Gen<br>Clasificación: G  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Antes de ti, mi vida era perfecta…<p>

Era amado y envidiado por todos aquellos a quienes conocía. Mi familia era respetada por toda la comunidad mágica, o de al menos de parte de aquellos quienes realmente importaban, y estábamos en la cima. No había nadie más poderoso e influyente que nosotros.

Antes de ti no tenía motivo alguno de qué preocuparme. No había un solo niño mágico que no quisiera ser mi amigo o al menos que quisiera formar parte de mis aduladores. Era el mejor en absolutamente todo lo que hacía; no importaba si eran hechizos, pociones o Quidditch. Yo era el mejor y mis padres se sentían orgullosos de mí.

Entonces llegaste tú y lo arruinaste absolutamente todo. Me humillaste y me hiciste quedar como un estúpido delante de todos nuestros compañeros rechazaste mi mano en el tren camino a Hogwarts. Después entraste a Gryffindor y la brecha que había entre nosotros creció hasta convertirse en un abismo sin fin.

Te odio. Te odio. Te odio.

Te odio, Harry Potter.

Debiste haber sido tú quien viniera a mí.

Debiste haber sido tú el que me ofreciera su mano.

¿Sabías que yo quería ser tu amigo aún desde antes de saber quién eras? ¿Sabías que soñaba contigo desde muy pequeño?

Tú debiste haber sido mi amigo, no el de esa maldita comadreja y esa infeliz sangre sucia.

Tú debiste salvarme. Tú debiste apoyarme.

Tú debiste haber estado conmigo.

Si tú me hubieras elegido a mí, yo le habría dado la espalda al mundo entero con tal de estar siempre a tu lado…

Desearía nunca haberte conocido… mi mundo se vino abajo desde aquel preciso instante en que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos. Todo lo que tenía, todo aquello en lo que creía, resultó ser una mentira.

Maldigo el instante en que te vi por primera vez, porque ahora ya no puedo arrancarte de mi mente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 22 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Cuando Harry conoció a Draco"


	5. Remember

Título: Remember  
>Género: RomanceDrama  
>Clasificación: PG-13<br>Warnings: Ninguno  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Harry se colocó encima del otro muchacho y lo sostuvo con toda la fuerza de la que fueron capaces sus brazos. No importaban los arañazos, golpes e insultos que éste le estaba dirigiendo. En ese momento no importaba nada más que tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, tocando una vez más su piel.<p>

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó el rubio encolerizado ―. ¡No sé quién rayos eres, pero si no me sueltas en este instante juro que te voy a matar!

―¡Escúchame solo un momento, por favor! ―exclamó Harry con desesperación, pero al ver que el chico seguía resistiéndose, optó por la vía más rápida ―. ¡Tienes que recordar, Draco! ¡Tu familia ha estado buscándote desde hace mucho tiempo y yo…!

―¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡SUELTA…!

Draco no pudo continuar hablando, pues el moreno aprovechó ese momento para obligarlo a tomar la poción que llevaba escondida dentro de sus ropas.

―¡Tienes que recordar! ¡Eres un mago y tu nombre es Draco Malfoy! ¡DRACO MALFOY! ―Harry tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las colocó por encima de su cabeza, impidiendo que Draco pudiera seguir resistiéndose. Segundos más tarde, el rubio ya no podía hablar, pues se encontraba en un estado de trance gracias a los efectos de la poción ―. Recuérdalo todo, por favor. Regresa a casa conmigo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 27 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Tu nombre y el mío"


	6. Enemy

Título: Enemy  
>Género: Drama<br>Clasificación: PG-13  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Harry escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y poco después pasos lentos que comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más a su celda. No pasó mucho antes de que el sonido se detuviera y cuando lo hizo él ya había alzado el rostro hacia su visitante.<p>

Draco Malfoy estaba viéndolo fijamente, de la misma manera en la que lo había estado haciendo desde la primera vez que puso un pie dentro de ese asqueroso lugar y apuntó su varita hacia su rostro, liberándolo del hechizo que lo mantenía en silencio.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó el rubio.

Harry tosió en un par de ocasiones y asintió.

―Un poco ―dijo con voz ronca, después frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza aún cuando éstos se encontraban atados detrás de su espalda ―. ¿A qué has venido esta vez? Ya te dije que no sé en dónde está tu madre ―escupió él con veneno.

Harry sabía que debería estar enojado, _furioso_, con ese mortífago de mierda que se encontraba frente a él, pues la situación de caos y terror por la que pasaba el mundo mágico era, en gran parte, culpa suya y de todos aquellos que eran como él.

Pero no lo estaba.

El rubio no dijo nada por varios segundos, y para cuando Potter finalmente perdió la paciencia, éste se encontraba arrodillado frente a él, extendiéndole un pergamino amarrado con un listón verde.

―Sé que mi padrino… ―Malfoy negó con la cabeza y se corrigió ―. Sé que Severus Snape sabe en dónde se encuentra. Por favor, dale esto de mi parte ―murmuró con voz quebrada.

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces sin entender en lo absoluto qué es lo que estaba pasando y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Si sus manos no se hubieran encontrado atadas, probablemente ya hubiera golpeado al otro debido a la enorme frustración que le provocaba el sólo verlo.

―No sé si te das cuenta, Malfoy, pero no creo poder salir de aquí pronto. Me temo que tu padre gusta de mi compañía y no me permitirá marchar tan fácilmente ―dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

El otro hombre ignoró su comentario mordaz y agitó una vez más su varita, liberándolo de las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero, después buscó entre sus ropas y sacó un pequeño medallón plateado que extendió hacia él de inmediato.

―Esto te permitirá aparecer fuera de las protecciones. Confío en que puedes hacerlo sin necesidad de una varita.

Harry lo miró por unos instantes, boquiabierto, y el rubio aprovechó su desconcierto para arrojarle el medallón y dirigirse hacia la salida.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿No se supone que somos enemigos? ¿No estás del lado de tu padre? ―preguntó el moreno, totalmente desconcertado.

Malfoy guardó silencio por unos instantes y giró el rostro hacia él una vez más.

―Somos enemigos, Potter. Recuerda eso. No importa lo que pase, tú y yo siempre vamos a ser enemigos ―dijo el otro sin demasiada convicción ―. Yo me encargaré de mi padre, sólo… asegúrate de que mi madre reciba esa carta, por favor.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el entrecortado tono de voz con el que el otro muchacho le estaba hablando.

―No te entiendo… pensé que tú eras…

―¿Un mortífago? ¿Un villano sin corazón que sólo se interesa en sí mismo? ―interrumpió el rubio ―. Soy eso y mucho más. No te confundas, yo no… ―el sonido de la puerta los sorprendió a ambos y Malfoy se apresuró a empujarlo contra la pared ―. Lárgate de una puta vez antes de que me arrepienta ―dijo mientras lo veía directo a los ojos.

―Se van a dar cuenta de que me liberaste ―murmuró Harry.

Draco sonrió, de esa forma en la que sólo él sabía hacerlo y unió sus labios con los de él en un rápido beso.

―Ya lo sé, Potter. Vete.

El moreno no pudo decir nada con respecto al inesperado calor que comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo, pues el otro muchacho ya se encontraba saliendo de la celda, apuntando con su varita hacia los magos que se encontraban en el corredor.

Harry apretó el medallón contra su pecho y concentró toda la magia que fue capaz en ese momento.

―No te atrevas a morir, Malfoy. Todavía debo de patearte el culo por ese beso.

Justo antes de desaparecer notó que Malfoy le sonreía y tuvo la molesta sensación de que esa sería, quizás, la última vez que lo vería.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema 3 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― ""En el amor y en la guerra vale todo"


	7. Someday

Título: Algún día  
>Género: Romance<br>Clasificación: PG-13  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><em>"No te apresures en morirte. Algún día, si tenemos suerte, nos encontraremos en el campo de batalla. Día de gloria, será ese, porque te destruiré."<em>

Draco abrió los ojos al recordar aquellas palabras y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, sintiendo como los fríos copos de nieve comenzaban a hacer contacto con su piel.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde entonces?

―Me pregunto qué hubiera sucedido si no me hubiera tomado eso tan en serio… ―murmuró para sí mismo mientras atrapaba algunos copos con la mano.

―Draco.

El rubio giró el rostro hacia Harry, quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta vistiendo de manera muy similar a la de él con sólo un pantalón de pijama y los pies descalzos. El hombre lo miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo.

―¿Te desperté? ―preguntó Draco sólo porque sí. No que le preocupara en lo absoluto.

Potter ignoró el tono condescendiente de su voz y continuó.

―Te dije que no salieras de la casa. Alguien podría verte y dar aviso al ministerio.

―Quizás sería lo mejor. Tampoco es como si estuviera aquí por mi propia voluntad… ―murmuró el otro.

Harry apretó los puños y caminó directo hacia él sin preocuparse siquiera por el viento helado que comenzaba a soplar en ese momento y lo tomó por los cabellos para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos.

―Sí. Quizás debí haber hecho eso cuando te encontré muriéndote en las celdas de tu propia casa, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió de lado.

―Ese es tu trabajo, señor auror.

Pronto estuvieron de regreso en la habitación y Potter lo arrojó sin preámbulos sobre la cama observándolo fríamente por unos instantes antes de sonreír también.

―La única razón por la que no te asesiné en aquel entonces fue porque no me hubiera servido de nada. Encerrarte en Azkaban tampoco era una buena opción.

―¿Quieres decir que esto te parece mucho mejor? ―preguntó el rubio sin inmutarse.

―Sí.

―No puedo creer que seas capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas, Potter. Me impresionas.

Le hubiera gustado decir algún otro comentario mordaz, pero no lo hizo porque el otro hombre ya se encontraba empuñando la varita. Eso no hubiera sido nada inteligente.

―La única cosa que quiero que entiendas es que tu vida ahora me pertenece ―Harry apuntó su varita directo hacia el rostro del Slytherin ―. Eres mío y yo soy el único que va a decidir si mueres o no.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la decisión en el tono de voz del auror. Era consciente de que nada de lo que hiciera lo liberaría jamás de aquella _prisión_ en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Pero tampoco era como si quisiera irse, pues Potter lo tenía bajo su dominio desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, aún cuando éste no lo supiera en lo absoluto.

Minutos después, cuando Harry Potter se encontraba embistiendo fuertemente contra él, mordiendo y succionando cada parte de su piel a la que tenía acceso, Draco pensó que, quizás, algún día sería capaz de decirle que fueron sus palabras las que le habían dado un motivo para seguir viviendo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema 2 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Conociendo al enemigo"


	8. Without sence

Título: Sin sentido  
>Género: Pre-slash<br>Clasificación: PG  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Draco dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos para tratar de controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. No era justo.<p>

¿Por qué es que Potter tenía que entrar justamente ahí, a su cafetería favorita? ¿Es que el universo estaba conspirando en su contra? Si era así, el muy maldito estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. ¿No era suficiente con que tuvieran que verse las caras itodo/i el puto día en el ministerio? ¿Era totalmente necesario que se vieran incluso a la hora del almuerzo?

Lo que era peor, Potter no iba solo, se encontraba acompañado de ese esperpento que tenía por novia.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que le hacía perder la cabeza por cualquier tontería? Ambos pasaban peleando la mayor parte del tiempo y después, cuando salían a alguna misión, resultaba que eran el mejor equipo de aurores en veinte años.

¡Absolutamente nada tenía sentido! ¡Ellos dos eran polos completamente opuestos! ¿Cómo es posible que no pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza por un solo instante y que el solo hecho de verlo al lado de la estúpida _comadrejilla_ lo pusiera tan de mal humor?

Draco suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era irse. No que estuviera huyendo, por supuesto que no, pero era evidente que no podría comer en paz con esos dos a tan pocos metros de distancia.

Draco se odiaba por ello, porque lo mirara como lo mirara estaba enamorado de Harry Potter y la sola idea le hacía sentirse miserable. ¿No se suponía que el amor era algo lindo, adornado de arcoíris, mariposas multicolor y un sinfín de corazones?

El rubio frunció el ceño, asqueado ante su propio comportamiento, y tomó su abrigo para después dejar un galeón sobre la mesa y dirigirse finalmente hacia la salida.

Estaba tan ocupado maldiciendo su suerte que no se percató que Potter lo estaba mirando fijamente, ignorando por completo a su novia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema 4 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Amor a segunda vista. O a tercera. O a cuarta…"


End file.
